


Morpho peleides

by 16thousandyearslater



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16thousandyearslater/pseuds/16thousandyearslater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max takes Chloe to the butterfly house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morpho peleides

I took you to the butterfly house, when you were 20 and I was 19. 

Not because I wanted just to see you but because I wanted to relish in you. All of you. Arms swinging, fingers entwined and your loud voice booming-drawing the eyes of passer-by’s-it was your way of showing me off. The combat boots, ripped jeans and flannel (sleeves torn off) was your homage to the past. Those times when you’d climb trees in the woods with me, the terrible treacherous ones with entire branches weaker than twigs, and you’d wear those same boots. Back then they were almost embarrassingly big for you but you’d just keep saying ‘’I’ll grow into them’’ when I joked about them being for clowns. Now they fit snug like a jack in the box. 

I steered you towards a particularly humid spot where a bright sign stated Morpho peleides. You were leaning into me then, breath catching in my left ear as you spoke and making me dizzy; even after all this time. 

We stopped by the sign and gazed out before us in admiration- in my case at least. Looking back, I wonder whether you were just staring at me the whole time. It was beautiful. A doll-sized waterfall cascaded before us, a stage for the rocks and the vines and the plants-I’ll-never-know-the-name-of. Sun streamed in through the green houses window and set the river before us aflame in the light, shimmering water roaring down and off, off, off, away to another place. Your hands moved up idly to my hair and you had time to whisper something about lunch before I spotted them. Morpho peleides.  
They arrived in a small battalion, their wings batting away rhythmically and carving a path for them through the leaves. There must’ve been 9, 10 … maybe 12 of them- a cloud of blue drifting towards us. I took the hand in my hair and squeezed it gently before turning my head to brush a chaste kiss against your lips- all glossy and so very very kissable that day. Trust me, it always took more willpower than I thought possible to drag myself away from you. But away I did go, taking a step back and unzipping my bag to reach for that day’s objective. I looked up and offered a smile to rival your questioning glance- ‘’just stay right there’’ I said, pulling my camera out after a moment of rifling. 

You looked so… aesthetical there, leant back with a smirk tugging against your lips. I remember you turning to find the butterflies advancing on you, one already leaping forward to settle beside your hand on the railing. Then a second, on your shoulder this time, and you scoffed a little at its presence. Chloe, I swear, it’s like they could feel your glow the way I can. Like they wanted to bask in your light too, to be so starved that they are slowly eaten up by it; to become a part of you in a way I’m disappointed I can’t.

A third, then a fourth came and I started snapping photos. I wanted the best angle, the best possible shot, but you don’t have a bad side do you? (A few months later I sent those pictures into a young photographer’s competition and claimed runner up- whoever the fuck judged it must have been an idiot) The final one came to settle on your obnoxiously blue hair, and your fingers with their blue nails reached up gently almost as if to touch it whilst your ridiculously blue eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile whilst the other blue blue- everything that wasn’t blue was claimed by the butterflies in a moment of childish joy as they pirouetted around you.  
You were their new friend. You were their new ruler. You were the bluest of the blue.

But you were my girlfriend. And to me that was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so any comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
